


God drabbles

by cerrowan99



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Gen, all stray kids, stray kids - Freeform, stray kids drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerrowan99/pseuds/cerrowan99
Summary: Stray kids drabble series where they're gods, also posted on my Tumblr





	1. Constellations

God!Felix  
Pairing: Felix x reader  
Were Gods even allowed to fall in love?

Felix's eyes were focussed lovingly on Earth, as the guardian of the stars he knew he had to pay attention to the glimmering lights surrounding him, but how could he when he knew you were on that planet.  
It began with confusion, a smile and a scalding latte; Felix, God of the stars hadn't been to see the human race in many centuries he had been so curious to see how the mortals were handling life and so he decided "I have to go."  
Arriving on the busy streets of your home town stood a bewildered Felix dressed in robes not suited to human society; the looks he was getting surprised him, his garments were the finest of materials; to blend into the mortals he swapped his robes to a flannel and jeans that he had seen on display in a shop.  
The streets seemed hectic to someone who hadn't been around people too often and the deity found it tiring as the steady stream of people surrounded the streets; he closed his eyes and tried to find a place with less noise, luckily he found it in an out of the way coffee shop, the place he first met you; this wasn't just where you worked it was also your sanctuary, your safe place.  
The warm shop was naturally undisturbed by most people, but there were times when some found Starbucks too confusing; usually to those people you became a therapist, not that you minded, it was that the peace felt more reassuring.  
That day was a slow one so when the bell above the door you were more than surprised, against the door stood a boy around your age breathing ragged from rushing to the soothing area.  
Felix looked up as he sensed your eyes on him, he didn't know what to do with himself as he hadn't been in the company of mortals in so long, what were the customs? Would they still recognise him? Do they know that they're in the presence of an almighty being?  
All you could see in front of you was a confused boy in need of assistance, your eyes connected and you offered him a sweet smile, eventually he returned it and you asked him "how can I help you?" Felix pushed himself off of the wall and walked over to the counter and deciphered what language you were speaking; since his creation there had been many languages spoken, thank goodness he was fluent in all.  
"C-can I get a..." he paused as he looked at the menu "a latte?" he had no clue what it was but it seemed interesting, the comforting smells surrounded him, warm coffee, wood and books, he felt eased as he took in the surroundings, dim lights hanging from the ceiling reminding him of the stars he knew so well, the wooden furniture that were once rooted into the earth, his brother had grown them himself so the wood felt like family.  
Once the coffee had been placed onto the smooth wood you asked him yet another question "You're not from around here, are you?" In return he asked you a question "how could you tell?" "Not many choose to come here, it seems weird, everyone usually goes to Starbucks but you're right here" he shrugged not knowing how to reply to your answer "Okay, the coffee's on me as long as you tell me about your home" he nodded and took a long sip of the latte, it was almost inhuman as it was boiling hot, he soon nodded and took a seat in a two seater table by the window.  
He waited expecting you to sit across from him, you took the hint and placed yourself in the reasonably comfortable chair; the main reason why he took the seat by the window was because he wanted to see the skies; he had hoped he would be able to see the stars but unfortunately it was too bright outside.  
He told you about living far from where he was now, he told you about the lights he saw every night, he told you about his eight brothers and about how most of them were mischievous even more so when they were together apart from the older two that acted mature but they weren't really; you stared intently at the enigma of a boy, just learning about him and as you stared you noticed just how close his freckles looked like constellations painted across his face.  
From that moment on you and Felix carried on your relationship, not that he could always stay in the mortal realm; but you always mattered to him. Even in the stars he loved you.


	2. Growth

God!Seungmin  
Pairing: Seungmin X reader

Born from a seedling was a deity just waiting for the opportunity to grow something beautiful.  
A walk was all it took to clear your head, this walk was more of a hike as you decided to go to the woods, but it was needed; you had to get away from all humanity.  
Your day hadn’t gone to plan; work was the worst, stack after stack of paperwork piled up on your desk, your boss wasn’t the friendliest either so the whole day was grey.  
You needed the soft greens of the leaves with the sunlight streaming through them, you had to surround yourself with the delicate wild flowers; you brought your camera along so you could add some photos to your ever growing collection.  
There was a legend centered around these woods, it was about a boy, a boy who had grown from the ground, the legend stated that he had been trapped in a tree like prison and the touch of the destined person could set him free; as a child you very much believed in the legend but as you grew older the belief faded and even so the forest was still facinating to you.  
The headache you had the whole morning had vanished once you were with nature, you had always thought the headache to be stress; it wasn’t stress it was a call, a call from the boy trapped in the tree.  
Usually you stuck to the path but you didn’t feel like it this time, choosing an overgrown area to explore more; after a while you found a clearing, within it stood a single tree the leaves were a mystical orange colour, as if they were glowing.  
Finding it felt like destiny, like you were supposed to be there, in a trance you stumbled over to it; dropping your camera in the process; reaching out to the bark you felt as if you knew it; all the while you had a voice in your head, it wasn’t talking, it was singing to only you.  
You placed a hand against the rough wood and whispered one word “free” in a flourish the leaves burst off of the branches that held them, you had closed your eyes and said it louder “free” once you opened them, instead of your hand being on the bark it was on the chest of a boy, you quickly removed it and stepped back, your mouth hung open to try and get any kind of word out, did you do that?  
“Thank you” it was him who spoke first, he held a hand out to you, wearily you took it and through that he showed you everything, from being planted to his freedom.  
Three simple words fell from your lips “who are you?” he took a stride back and bowed low “I am Seungmin, god of all that grows on earth, and you freed me, you were the one that the legend foretold” you smiled, this was crazy, even if he had showed you the memories you found it hard to believe “prove it to me” he held up a single hand and within his palm grew a flower that looked as if the petals were dipped in stardust.  
You marveled at the sheer beauty of it, you looked up at him, a child like smile danced on his face “believe it now?” and you did.  
He took care of you and often grew you plants, and in turn you taught him all you knew, love grew where you found eachother and the love stayed in the form of an orange leaved tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was terrible blease forgive


	3. Sleepless

God!Changbin

Warning: Swearing

The night felt safer anyway  
Dark circles and instant coffee, that's how you survived. Your head swam with last night’s nightmare, every night would be the same thing, your biggest fear, you almost couldn’t handle it. You had been seeing a therapist about them for months, ever since the first week of the reoccurrence.  
Some nights were worse than the others and you just needed to be out of the house, out of your room. You usually took to the streets at 2 or 3am, of course you knew the dangers but you needed it, the breeze and the lack of noise, only at that time could you take the time to just breathe.  
There was a boy who would sit on rooftops just watching and waiting, he would see you walk out of your front door and he would walk along the rooftops with you, he would sometimes talk aloud as if you could hear him, he knew you couldn’t but it was nice for him to feel like he wasn’t alone. As he was the God of the night he wasn’t able to interact with mortals often.  
One night was particularly terrible and as usual you pulled on a hoodie and headed out. For once Changbin wanted to be closer to you, so instead of the rooftop he chose to walk behind you, just witnessing how you were one of the only humans to appreciate the effort he put in every night. In his heart he knew that you should’ve been sleeping but he was so excited, someone was really enjoying his work, that was until he made a small noise and you had gotten startled, you turned and noticed a shadowy figure behind you and your immediate reaction was to panic, so you sped up needing to find civilization and soon.  
You rounded a corner and Changbin called out to you “Please… Wait” you heard his pleading but you couldn’t, what if he was some crazed serial killer, eventually he caught up to you.  
“Get the fuck away from me!” You weren’t quiet in hopes that you could alert someone, anyone. His response wasn’t frightening like you expected, instead it was pitiful “I just want to talk, I’m so alone” his teary eyes had an impact on you, it struck a chord that you couldn’t ignore “I get it, I’m alone too” he looked up to you in surprise “oh?” You nodded “yeah… My nightmares, they’ve ruined me” he looked closely at you noticing your dark circles, tired eyes and cracked lips.  
“Tell me stranger, why is someone like you so lonely?” He took a breath, he knew the risk of telling you but he guessed that it didn’t matter as long as it was only one person, he took a shaky breath “I’m… The God of the night and darkness.” You couldn't believe this, a god? Really? This average boy couldn’t possibly be a god. “Uh… Okay, you’re clearly crazy and I have to leave.” His hand flew out to stop you but he didn't want to touch you incase he scared you even more. “I’ll- I’ll prove it…” You stopped and crossed your arms “go on then, prove it.” He pressed his hands to his face and his body became a shadow, a wisp of a person. Your jaw dropped “are you scared?” his voice was barely a whisper and it shook you to the core, in a shaky breath you replied “no” he reached out his shadowy hand and touched your arm gently, but you felt nothing.  
A few moments passed of your bewilderment, in that time he had changed back to his mortal form “so someone as soft as you…. Is god of the night?” He let out a breathy laugh, it was his first time showing someone his true form and that was the first thing they ask, it was unexpected but he replied with ease “yeah, sometimes I wonder if my brother made a mistake in choosing this for me… But it lead me to you so it must be right.” It felt so sincere and you didn’t know where to look so you chose the sky which had started to lighten, you stared confused, had the time really passed that fast. You looked back towards him and noticed that he was fading but on his face was a lopsided smile, you exclaimed to him “you're fading!” His smile grew wider as he knew “it’s the morning, I'm not supposed to be here.” Your shock continued as you asked him “I don’t even know your name, how will I find you again?” His response was the last thing he said that night “it's Changbin and if you need me reach out to the shadows and I’ll be there" in a quieter voice you left your own name blowing in the breeze "I’m (y/n)”


End file.
